1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mud flaps for vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a mud flap having an integral mud flap weight.
2. Background
Mud flaps are well known for mounting behind the wheel of a vehicle, such as a truck, for preventing rocks and debris that may be thrown up from the rolling wheel of a vehicle from striking the vehicle body. It is known to install mud flap weights to a mud flap to assist in keeping the mud flap substantially vertical during travel and for decorative purposes.
Typically, mud flap weights are affixed to a mud flap by affixing the mud flap weight to the mud flap with bolts that pass through the weight and the flap. A disadvantage associated with bolt-on attachment methods is that the protruding bolts may contact the tire, which may result in damage to the mud flap, the tire, or both. Further, the protruding bolts or rivets are unsightly and create an unattractive appearance. There is also a cost associated with making holes in the weight and the flap as well as with the nuts and bolts or rivets.